


Starbound

by JustCallMePancake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BL, Fluff, Gay, High School, Highschool AU, Logan x Patton - Freeform, M/M, Patton x Logan - Freeform, School, Smut, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMePancake/pseuds/JustCallMePancake
Summary: Thanks for reading! For updates, go to my Tumblr (https://justcallmepancake.tumblr.com/), or join my Kik group with the hashtag #JustCallMePancakeHope y'all enjoyed, and see you soon





	Starbound

It was a crisp autumn day that Logan Crofter met Patton Baker. The soft crunch of leaves beneath the shoes of the new incoming students paired with the gentle swirling breeze made the day as close to perfect as it could get. Students passed between classes with their collars up to protect their faces from the cold, but Logan found it to be unappealing, so he settled for a scarf paired with his peacoat. With his binder that held his notes and assignments, he ducked into the doorway of the school just as someone entered, narrowly getting through before the door shut. As Logan walked up the crowded stairway, he absentmindedly thought over all of his previous classes, wondering how long doing homework would be once he got out of school after his final class, which he was on the way to. Once through the crowd, Logan walked to the classroom at the end of the hallway, stopping before glancing at the room number, the same room number he had memorized on his schedule the night before. Underneath the room number was a taped on piece of paper with various doodles and the name "Dr.Picani."  
Logan suddenly lurched forward as he was pushed from behind, losing his footing before hitting the ground, a mass falling over him as the sound of various items hitting the ground sounded in the busy hallway. Logan quickly began trying to shove whatever it was off of him, anger welling up in his chest that someone had run into him like that, subtly realizing his cheek had grazed the brick wall and was now bleeding. Had he not had fast reflexes, he might have hit his head, which would be far worse than a small scratch.  
"I am so sorry!" A light and currently stressed sounding voice said, "I was looking at my schedule and I should have been paying more attention."  
Logan looked up and paused as he looked into amber eyes with dark rings around the irises that had occasional golden flecks scattered around. His mouth became dry as the boy above him moved off from on top of him, now flushing a coral pink, the color a perfect match for the slightly tanned skin that had freckles dotting it.  
"Are you okay?" The boy asked, his voice growing soft with concern as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The boy's eyes moved to Logan's cheek and as he saw the blood all of the color from his face suddenly drained, "I am so so so sorry!" He squeaked, "I-I can help you bandage it. I have bandaids in my backpack-" he said as he rummaged through the Pokemon backpack that laid on the floor, pulling up a pack of bandages with Spider-Man designs across them, "... I uh. I have.... Spiderman bandaids..." His voice grew soft and he hesitantly offered them.  
Logan didn't mean to, but he felt himself make a face, "No thank you, I can deal with it."  
"Now, you two, you don't want to be late for your first class." A soft and gentle voice said from behind them.  
Both boys glanced up and froze as they saw a man in a tie and a sweater who appeared to be in his late twenties. This was obviously Dr.Picani, but he was hardly as stern as his words seemed to be, in fact, he was grinning as he looked at the two over the rims of his glasses, "Are you two okay?"  
Logan quickly stood and grabbed his binder with a nod, not bothering to look back at the other boy who was still on the floor before walking into class, sitting at the front so he could easily see everything.  
The other boy came in with his head down, flushed a deep red as he went to the back of the room and sat, his curls falling into his face. Logan found himself glancing back at the boy, who was scribbling in a notebook as the rest of the class filled in. Once everyone was seated, Dr.Picani stepped inside from greeting people, clapping his hands together with a large smile.  
"Good afternoon, students. My name is Dr.Picani, and I'm going to be your teacher for your Family Studies class." He sat on the edge of his desk, picking up a small Stitch bobble head, "Now, I know this is considered a required class, but we're going to be having a lot of fun. This course can actually help you in college if you want to be a social worker, a marriage and family therapist, or even a school psychologist. In fact, I hold a doctorate in family and marriage counseling, which I practice outside of school."  
A student near the front of the room who was donned in a varsity jacket raised their hand, and once Dr.Picani motioned for them to speak, they said, "Will this class show up on our transcripts?"  
"Well, unfortunately, no." Dr.Picani admitted sheepishly, "This is an introductory level class, but," He perked up, "It looks very good on a resume, and if any of you need for me to vouch for you for a job application, I'd be happy to. Thank you for the question. May I ask your name?"  
The student in the varsity jacket smiled a wide grin and sat up straight, "Roman Prince, sir."  
"Well, Roman, way to make an impression on the first day." Dr.Picani gave a thumbs up, "Now, I'm not going to force you guys to do ice breakers with the entire classroom, but I do need to call role, and I'm going to explain how you're going to be introducing yourselves." He said before picking up a clipboard, reading off the names on it then checking off who was there.  
Within the first few names, Dr.Picani said, "Patton Baker."  
"Here." A familiar soft voice said behind Logan, and he turned to see the boy who had run into him.  
"And, Patton, may I ask what your preferred pronouns are?"  
"He." Patton said as he tucked some of his curls behind his ear, just for them to fall back into his face.  
Logan's name came right after that, and he said a simple, "Present."  
"And your preferred pronouns?" Dr.Picani asked, continuing to do this for everyone, writing down their pronouns beside their names. Once he finished he stood and began pacing around the room, "Alright, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, lets get this started." He grinned, "So, we are going to get into groups of two," He paused and let the class groan, "It's alphabetical, and if we have an odd number, I'll take the last person and be their group member."  
Dr,Picani began naming off names, and he reached Patton, smiling warmly, "Alright, Patton, you're in a group with Logan." He said happily, not noticing how both Patton and Logan immediately paled before he moved on, leaving the two boys stunned into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For updates, go to my Tumblr (https://justcallmepancake.tumblr.com/), or join my Kik group with the hashtag #JustCallMePancake  
> Hope y'all enjoyed, and see you soon


End file.
